


I'll Keep You Warm

by HelldiverOfLykos



Series: Be Your Everything [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I seem to be incapable of writing anything without angst, M/M, Rescue Missions, but who the fuck cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelldiverOfLykos/pseuds/HelldiverOfLykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy jumps off a bridge and Harry joins a search party to look for his smoll egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm,  
> I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm.  
> Whatever weather, baby, I'm yours.  
> Be your forever, be your fling,  
> Baby, I will be your everything.
> 
> ~ Boys Like Girls (Be Your Everything)

Eggsy was fucked. Again.

He had been deep undercover in an international crime syndicate, feeding intel to Kingsman in preparation for a sting operation. Until his cover was blown, that was. He had been stupid enough to let someone read over his shoulder while he was writing up an email to Merlin. And his mistake had landed him in a concrete box (it really was more a box than a cell) in a metal chair with his hands cuffed behind him.

He had been "taught a lesson" that had lasted for hours. His body was battered and bruised, he had a long cut on his forhead, and another across his cheekbone. His hair was matted with congealed blood, and his previously white shirt was spattered with red. He knew he looked like shit, but he was too concerned with just getting out _alive_ to care.

Eggsy had a tiny scrap of wire stuck in the keyhole of his handcuffs which he was using to pick the lock as quickly as it is possible to do with your hands behind your back. Finally, at long last, the cuffs flew open, and Eggsy was free. Well, sort of. He still had a heavy cell door to break through, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

Eggsy dove into his pockets and drew out a small tube of what looked like lip balm, only it was a chemical that ate through metal. Thankfully, he wasn't the only idiot in the syndicate, and the newbie had forgotten to search his pockets before beating the shit out of him. He squeezed a glob of the cream into the lock of the cell door and watched as the metal dissolved, leaving behind a gaping hole in the side of the door.

Eggsy slowly pushed the door open and stuck his head out, checking to see if there was anyone in the corridor. The coast was clear, so he dashed down the hall as silently and quickly as two broken ribs would allow him to. He made his way through the labyrinth of bare concrete corridors, sneaking past guards and members of the syndicate until he made it to a side exit. He was about to key in the passcode, when a loud alarm blared out.

_Shit._

Eggsy entered the code as fled out the door just as shouts and footsteps echoed down the hall. He was hit by a wall of cold air, that sent a shudder down his entire body, but he just kept running.

The bunker that served as the base for the crime syndicate was in a forest in ---------, on the edge of a wide ravine. A tiny bridge, just wide enough for a truck to drive over spanned the gap over the river underneath. Eggsy had just reached the middle of the bridge when the doors of the bunker burst open, and armed guards poured out.

_SHIT. This can't possibly fuck itself up any more._

That was when the bullet sailed past his ear. He was definitely fucked now. He glanced quickly over the side of the bridge. Could he? _Dare_ he? It might kill him, but it was a quicker death than the one he knew he would be given for trying to run.

_What the hell. Anything is better than being tortured to death._

So he jumped.

***

"Late again, sir."

Harry rolled his eyes and took his place at the head of the table. Three other knights, Gawain, Tristan, and Lancelot were seated around the table, waiting.

"Merlin, can we just get on with this? What the hell was so important you had to call an emergency meeting?" Harry asked irritably.

"Well, _Arthur,_ one of our agents just went offline."

All four Kingsmen snapped upright at this.

"Who was it? What happened?" Gawain, a young Asian girl with long, black hair, demanded.

Merlin took a deep breath. "It's Galahad. His glasses went offline 4 hours ago after recording a sudden drop in altitude. He was in -------- gathering intel on an undercover crime syndicate dealing in everything from drug smuggling to assasination. I suspect his cover was blown and he had to make a run for it. The fact that his glasses recorded a sudden drop in altitude suggests that he jumped into the ravine next to the bunker that the syndicate was using as a base of operations."

Harry and Roxy paled.

_No. Not Eggsy._

"I called you all here to brief you in preparation for a rescue mission," Merlin continued. "We will be searching the forest around the river that I think Galahad jumped into-" 

"Do we have any footage?" Tristan cut in. He was a tall, middle-aged Russian with an accent so think, you could cut it with a knife.

"No. He had his glasses in his trouser pocket. All that we have to work with is the last recorded location and the altitude drop. All other data is pretty much useless. I'm going to send the information to your glasses. Get suited up. We leave in 30 minutes sharp."

Tristan, Gawain, and Lancelot dashed from the room, but Merlin caught Harry by the arm before he could leave.

"Harry, I can't promise you Eggsy will be ok-"

"We will find him, Merlin," Harry replied firmly.

Harry pulled away from Merlin and tried to blink tears from his eyes as he ran for the shuttle.

_Oh, Eggsy. Hang on for me, my dear boy._

***

Eggsy stumbled across the riverbank. He was so cold, so _very_ cold. His hands were numb, his legs felt like they were made of lead, and shivers wracked his body. He stripped his shirt and trousers off and wringed them out. It helped a bit after he put them back on, but not very much. He still felt like a human ice cube.

Eggsy ran blindly from the clearing around the river. He had to get away. He had lost his glasses somwhere in the river, so he had no way of contacting Kingsman. They would come looking for him soon, but the millon-dollar question was whether they would find him before the enemy bullets or hypothermia claimed him.

***

Harry looked around. Forest. Everywhere. And Eggsy could be anywhere along the riverbank. This was going to be one fucker of a rescue mission.

"You all know what to do," Merlin's voice came over the comms. "Gawain and Arthur, you search the riverbank on your side. Lancelot and Tristan, do the same on your side. He should be downstream from your current locations. Now, let's bring our boy home!"

"I'll search along the riverbank first. If we can find where he climbed out of the river, it should be easier to proceed from there," Gawain said.

 _If he got out of the river at all,_ Harry thought. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach the same way he had the time Eggsy had been buried under a pile of rubble when a building collapsed over them. He had escaped with a broken leg and a couple of scrapes, and Harry had "taken care" of the gun runners that had rigged the trap.

"Harry, come over here!" Gawain shouted in the distance.

Harry ran over and found Gawain standing next to a paticularly muddy patch of ground.

"See the footprints in the mud?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"They have the Kingsman emblem on them."

_Eggsy._

"Head in that general direction," Harry commanded Gawain. "Merlin, can you check the thermal cameras?"

"Already on it, Harry. I've got all your heat signatures- wait, I've got a fifth. It's tiny, barely there."

_No. Eggsy._

"Where is it, Merlin?" Harry asked shakily.

"It might not be him-"

"Where. Is. It?"

Merlin sighed. "Your two o'clock."

Harry sprinted in the direction Merlin indicated, yelling Eggsy's name.

_Please let me be on time. For once._

***

_Cold. So cold. Want Harry._

_Harry. My Harry._

_Where is he?_

_So cold._

_Please come for me, Harry._

_Cold._

_I can almost hear yo-_

_**Harry.** _

"Harry."

***

It was barely there. If he hadn't been listening out for it, he would have missed it.

"Harry."

_There it was again!_

Harry ran toward the voice. It was Eggsy, he knew it was!

 _"Eggsy! I'm coming!"_ he shouted as he jumped over a fallen log, following the faint cries. He ran so fast, he almost dashed right past the shivering heap lying against the tree.

_Eggsy._

"Eggsy," he gasped as he skidded to a stop.

_My poor, poor boy._

Eggsy was slumped against a tree in just a bloodstained shirt and trousers. He looked _terrible._ He had cuts and bruises _everywhere_ , his lips were blue, and his teeth were chattering. It was one of the scariest things Harry had ever seen.

He knelt next to him and gripped his hand.

"Eggsy? Eggsy, it's me, love. Wake up. Please wake up."

"Harry," came the whispered reply.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You're going to be ok. Stay with me, ok?"

Eggsy nodded. He tried to grip Harry's hand back, but his fingers were too stiff.

Harry stripped off his coat and wrapped it around Eggsy. "I've found him. Does anybody read? I've found Galahad."

"Coming your way, Arthur," Gawain replied.

"I'm sending over the chopper. Stand by for extraction," Merlin said.

Harry lifted Eggsy into his arms and cradled his against his chest. Eggsy's head found the curve of Harry's neck, and he pressed further, chasing the warmth. He practically _moaned_ as he curled into the heat and the scent that was _Harry, Harry, Harry._

Harry shuddered as Eggsy's cold skin pressed against his.

_My poor Eggsy. What have they done to you? You're so cold._

He hugged Eggsy closer and wrapped his coat tighter around him.

"Harry," Eggsy murmured against his skin.

_Harry. Safe. Warm._

_My Harry. You came._

***

Eggsy woke 2 days later in the infirmary. He found Harry in the chair next to his bed, reading _The Mysterious Affair At Styles._

"Agatha Christie? Really?" he rasped, cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

Harry glared at Eggsy over the top of his book. "I happen to like detective stories as well as I like my old-fashioned spy movies."

Eggsy smiled and reached to pull the sensors and wires off his body.

"Don't touch those, darling."

"Har-"

Harry gave Eggsy another pointed look. "No, Eggsy."

Eggsy smiled and slipped his hand into Harry's. Harry smiled back, put the book down and kissed Eggsy chastely.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. "You're always worried about me."

"You were so cold. You were so weak, you could barely cry for help."

Eggsy pressed their foreheads together. "But you found me."

"So I did."

"That's my Harry."

"And that's my Eggsy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this short fic! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'M HAVING MAHOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON I'LL MAKE YOU SHIVER. I just did this one to clear my head, so I'll be working on that next chap for you guys ;)
> 
> My tumblr is willasherlyscottholmes if you'd like to chat, RP, or send me a nice "fuck you" so that I know my angst is killing people ;)


End file.
